Anything For You
by Caresme For Life
Summary: "I love him...and I refuse to let him die." Regina said determinedly. "Very well dearie. But I hope you know the price you'll be paying." Gold replied. "I know what I'm doing. I'd do anything for him."
1. Chapter 1

Henry was safe. That's all that mattered. He was safe. It absolutely did not matter that he was furious with her. That he had called her evil again. That he refused to even go near her right now. Technically it wasn't her fault...you can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants.

'_God I sound so cheesy and cliche._' Regina thought in aggravation as she walked behind the group of annoying do-gooders. Nothing was ever going to go her way, was it? Gold noticed her turmoil and smirked at her.

"Penny for your thoughts dearie?" he said. Regina glared at him.

"I don't care to discuss anything with you, or anyone else for that matter!" she snapped. David glanced over his shoulder at her, at once noticing the tears building in her eyes. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and tell her it would all be ok...but it may not. And he was the reason she felt like this. She was retreating into herself, and this time he couldn't do anything about it.

Regina knew he was analyzing her, trying to guage her mood, her thoughts. Of course, she also knew he'd never guess that she was actually thinking of the first time either of them decided to act on how they'd begun to feel.

*6 months earlier*

It had been a few weeks since Snow and Emma had been sucked into the hat portal, and David had to admit (though guiltily) that he had been extremely relaxed and...actually happy. He and Regina had formed a friendship neither one had ever thought possible. And that's why he was with her now. Henry had wanted to have dinner and stay over at Nicholas and Ava's house, and he had given him permission (after asking Regina what she thought).

Now it was his mission to get Regina to smile and laugh as much as possible. It was his favorite activity now. She was absolutely gorgeous when she smiled, though she was absolutely gorgeous no matter what. And her laugh was the most beautiful, sweet sounding music he'd ever heard (**A/N: forgive the sappiness**). So that's how he spent his night. Trying, and succeeding, to get the woman to smile.

Her eyes were lit up with happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. It seemed a permanent smile had made its way onto her face and didn't plan on leaving, especially as David continued to joke around and tease her. She kicked out of her heels and leaned her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

"Regina." She heard David call her name and opened her eyes, turning her head to him while still keeping it leaned against the couch.

"Hmm?" she hummed lazily and a bit sleepily. The prince smiled at her, and she detected mischief in his expression.

"What are you planning in that head of yours Charming?" she asked. The blue eyed man only grinned in response before launching himself at her and tickling her sides relentlessly.

"David!" she shrieked. Somehow Regina ended up in Charming's lap as they sat on the couch. Their faces were so close together. Neither one knew who leaned in first, but it happened. The now former evil queen and prince charming were 'making out' on the woman's couch. When they finally pulled back, they rested their foreheads together.

"What are we doing?" Regina whispered, her lips still dangerously close to his.

"I don't know," David admitted, "but it feels right. I can't really explain it, but...Snow has _never_ made me feel the way you've made me feel these past few weeks, and...I want _you_." The queen's eyes filled with tears as the prince pulled her back down for another kiss.

*Present*

A tear made its way down her cheek, and she angrily wiped it away. She hadn't even realized that they'd stopped and everyone was staring at her. Without a word, the queen walked away from the camp. After wandering aimlessly for a few minutes, she came to another clearing and sat down on a log. She angrily swiped at a few more tears that were making their way down her cheeks.

"You know, this isn't going to help you love." Regina looked up and glared at Hook.

"Why did you follow me pirate?" she asked. Hook sighed as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." he admitted.

"Why?" The woman couldn't even begin to think of a reason that he of all people would want to check on her.

"Because I know that the prince was worried about you. He doesn't want to hurt you further, and he doesn't wish to hurt the princess either." he told her. Regina looked at her hands.

"I don't think he could hurt me further if he tried." she said quietly.

"You really love him, don't you?" Hook said. She gave a humorless laugh.

"I do. He makes me feel like I'm actually _worth_ something. Everyone else makes me feel worthless, like I can't do anything right...not even being evil. Even Henry!" She no longer cared that tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Why don't you tell him all that?" Hook asked.

'_Women always make things so complicated._' he thought.

"He doesn't care. I'm beginning to doubt that he ever did." she said softly, standing up. Hook grabbed her arm.

"He does care about you and your feelings. So much that he's keeping a secret so that you don't get too hurt." he blurted. Regina spun around and looked at him.

"What secret?" she demanded. The pirate sighed.

"When we were attacked by the Lost Boys...he got grazed by an arrow. An arrow dipped in Dreamshade. It's killing him slowly, but he hasn't told you or Snow, or anyone else because he doesn't want to hurt you further, as I've already said." he admitted. Not caring how Hook knew this, Regina stormed back to the camp. She slowed down so as not to cause suspicion in the others before going over to where Gold had isolated himself.

"I need your help."


	2. Condemned

Gold raised an eyebrow.

"You need my help?" he asked, obviously wanting her to elaborate.

"Tonight...while everyone's asleep...I need you to perform a binding spell on them all for me. I would do it myself, but I need all my energy." Regina explained.

"What kind of spell will you be performing that requires so much energy that you can't perform a simple binding spell first?" he asked.

"It's none of your concern!" she snapped. She then took a deep breath.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with. No one's life is going to be affected but my own." she said lowly. Gold nodded.

"So, is this for the prince? And his little situation?" he asked.

"I love him...and I refuse to let him die." Regina said determinedly.

"Very well dearie. But I hope you know the price you'll be paying." Gold replied.

"I know what I'm doing. I'd do anything for him."

"Alright." he agreed.

"What are the two of you planning over there?" Emma finally called. All of the Lost Boys were dead now, so it didn't matter if she yelled. Regina glared at the blonde.

"None of your business." she growled. Emma stood up.

"It's my business if _my_ son is here. He could get hurt by whatever you're planning!" she yelled.

"I am not putting him in danger! The only one that's going to be hurt here is me!" Regina yelled back before she could stop herself. Now that she really looked at David, she wondered how she didn't notice before that he was sick. He was paler than usual, and she noticed that as he stood up, he stumbled slightly.

"Regina, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Snow, Emma, and Henry glared at him as he led the queen away from the camp.

"David-" Regina started to protest as he took her into the clearing she'd fled to earlier. Before she could finish, he spun her around and crashed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back.

"What are you going to do?" David asked her once they'd pulled back.

"I'm going to make sure that _this_," Regina lifted his shirt and gently ran her fingers over the spreading poison mark on his side, "doesn't kill you." she finished softly. David sighed.

"Hook has a big mouth." he muttered. Regina let his shirt drop.

"I would've figured it out at some point. You know that." she told him sternly. David took her hands gently and held them, placing them on his chest.

"I don't want you to do anything." he said.

"I know you don't. But I'm going to. I won't let you die." she replied. He sighed again.

"What exactly are you going to do? I don't want you putting yourself at risk." he told her sternly. Regina smiled softly.

"I'm not at risk." she promised. And it was true. She wasn't 'at risk' exactly...

She was condemned.


End file.
